


Welcome to Chinatown, Snake Plissken!

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken hit the road [1]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: (basically yes lol), (coughs is this going to be a roadtrip au), Gen, Humor, here u go a continuation of Snake and Jack do things terribly together, hey so guess who cant leave Snake/Jack alone for long lol, ig? idk im hoping to get into fluffy stuff once they're on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Jack convinces Snake to come back with him to his own dimension, and they hang out with Wang for a while. It's pretty damn cool.





	Welcome to Chinatown, Snake Plissken!

Jack does, after some arguing, convince Snake to come with him to his dimension. Well, okay, after a lot of arguing. Jack doesn't really blame Snake for being so stubborn, Snake's had it hard and a new dimension's just that: a whole new dimension with new rules and new people. New everything. Snake knows he can survive here, knows all the rules and how to break them too. Jack eventually wins Snake over by throwing up his arms and asking, indignantly, if he looks  
like he came from a dangerous dimension. Snake had begrudgingly admitted that no, he didn't, and muttered something about Jack being cute. So, with a little help from their friends and a whole lot of magic, they arrive safely in Jack's dimension.

Jack grins, taking in the familiar world. Good old Chinatown. He should definitely find Wang and tell him all about what had happened.  
"Snake, you should definitely meet Wang!"

"Wang?"

"Yeah!" Jack grins, and that's as much explanation as Snake gets before Jack is grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the restaurant. Snake trudges along, staring at everything they pass by. He's starting to debate whether or not it was smart to let Jack talk him into coming here.

Even before the war, his version of the states hadn't looked like this. Everything was so... strange. It puts him on edge, and he keeps one hand on the handle of his knife as Jack drags him through the back door of a Chinese restaurant.

"Wang!" Jack shouts, looking around. Wang pokes his head out through a door, grinning when he sees who it is.

"Jack! Where've you been?"

"Oh man, buddy, it's a long story. Lo Pan was involved- you know how that gets." Jack rolls his eyes. Wang laughs.

"I sure do. Who's your friend?"

"This is Snake." Jack glances at his boyfriend, who's currently scanning the kitchen, looking suspicious. Jack squeezes Snake's hand reassuringly.  
"He came back with me after I got shot across dimensions. Crazy, huh?"

"Really crazy." Wang nods in agreement, studying Snake's face.  
"So you guys are...?"

"Boyfriends, kinda." Jack shrugs. Wang just nods again- Jack had always been open with him about liking guys and girls. What he's surprised by is how similar their faces look.

"He looks like you."

"Well, yeah. I'm kinda an alternate dimension him. There's a whole buncha Snake Plisskens just running around, getting into trouble." Jack shrugs.

"So you're dating yourself." Wang lifts an eyebrow. Snake and Jack share a look before Jack bursts into laughter. Snake just smirks, holding Jack's arm so he doesn't fall over.

" _Him_? Oh man, no way. Snake's an asshole."

"And Jack's an idiot." Snake nods, relaxing enough to forget the knife strapped to his leg.

"Plus, I mean, we don't look that similar." Jack shrugs, finally regaining his composure. He kind of doesn't mention how he infiltrated a camp of Snake Plisskens, disguised as another Snake Plissken.

"If you say so." Wang shrugs, deciding not to continue the conversation. A lot of things were weird with Jack, but this was just too damn weird. Even for him.  
"So, how long will you be here this time?"

"I dunno, I gotta call the company and see if I've still got a job, y'know? After that, I'll probably take the first delivery I get. It'll be a good way to show Snake around." Jack shrugs.

"Go on and use the phone here." Wang nods.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if the others show up soon, we usually all meet for dinner here Fridays."

"Sweet! How's Miao Yin doing?"

"She's great." Wang smiles.  
"We've really got it good, Jack."

"Yeah? Man, I'm glad." Jack grins. He goes to the phone, calling up the company to try and argue his way back into a job. After a little bit of pleading and debating, Jack is back with a delivery to be made in a week. He gives the good news to Wang and Snake, Wang giving him a thumbs up and Snake just nodding. Kinda like he doesn't know how to respond, which he really doesn't. Jack explains what trucking entails while they wait for everyone else, getting surprisingly into an explanation about driving from point A to point B.

As unsure as Snake had been about coming here, he's also never had anyone as happy as Jack to be in the same place as him. He can probably put up with all the weirdness if it means he gets to see Jack this excited all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this series is a sequel to Snake and Jack do things, terribly, together - idk how many works'll end up in this series but I'm hoping for five works, just like the previous one.


End file.
